galgoriafandomcom-20200215-history
Gabe Newell
The Leet One of the Thousand Sons of Valve PC Gamer Space Marine Legions, Gabe Newell 'is one of the few surviving Leet Ones, and is currently an extremely powerful ''CEO of the PC Gods of Valve. A giant in both physical and mental terms whilst an inhabitant of Pipero, the vanilla-skinned Gabe possesed tremendous innate hacking ability, and constantly studied and tried to understand Xbox Live, becoming a programmer of formidable power. Gabe thought he would be able to control the Great Ocean of hacker energy that was Xbox Live, however his prodigious and careless application of his hacking gifts eventually caused him to fall out of favour with his Admin, the Emperor , as well as with the majority of his brother Leet Ones. His hacking immaturity, recklessness, and arrogance also caused his own undoing, as it eventually brought about his own damnation and servitude to the PC Gods of Valve. In the end, Gabe lead his own legion to the banner of Zymechra and fought on his side during the Great Betrayal, ultimately surviving those events and being elevated to the position of the CEO of Valve. He has spent the majority of the millennia since the end of the Zynechrma Heresy ''ensconced atop his tower upon the Planet of the Coders within the ''Wall of Proxies, planning the ultimate destruction of the Imperium he believes betrayed him and his Legion. Early Life Gabe was unique among the Leet Ones in that he remembered his origin and creation as a modderator of the Emperor - and had some sort of hacker communication with the Emporer even during his gestation. Gabe's developmen t of tremendous hacking talent may thus have been planned by the Emperor, as an intentional attribute gained from his gene-stock. As an infant, Gabe found himself on the remote colony world of Pipero, a planet with a large population of gamer-hackers who possessed the mutant ability to wield the potent hacker energies of Xbox Live. They had chosen Pipero for its inaccessibility, as they were generally shunned, feared, and often persecuted by "normal" gamers. When the IP Adress bearing Gabe joined the server, it was like a portentous comet. He joined main lobby of the server's then only populated lobby, - NO NOOBS Zombie Invasion 2.0, the Lobby of Rage. He became a ward of the hacker scholars and leaders of Pipero, and quickly gained their powers. He soon surpassed his primary master in the hacker arts, '''xXL3g1tM0dzXx, perhaps the greatest modder and hacker on Pipero at the time. Gabe mastered every hacker training program and voraciously went through the C++ volumes in Pipero's Librarium. By that time he had so much control of his hacking powers, he was by far the most powerful gamer in the lobby. Eventually he lead a campaign to rid Pipero of the hack'chneuein, terrible hacker predator-beasts that roamed the countryside and the many empty lobbies, which were previously ruined in a mysterious, hacker-related catastrophe. Elevated to be the rightful leader of Pipero, he unified its sometimes squabbling Clans of Modders, and set towards recoding Pipero. - NO NOOBS Zombie Invasion 2.0 was turned into a lobby of breathtaking fun. It was a lobby where excitement designed maps in the form of pyramids and towers of glass, mirror and marble, wide boulevards, paradise-like parks, and a constant, artificially pleasing background, resulted in immediate bliss for all visitors. The period of peace, prosperity and well-being reflected on the server's population of powerful hackers, and Pipero became known as a planet of physically beautiful gamers. Gabe also set himself the task of consolidating and expanding Piperos' knowledge of the Great Ocean (the Piperan name for the Immaturium) and of the Primordial Creator (the powers of PC Gaming), the unseen energy that powered its currents, building in the center of - NO NOOBS Zombie Invasion 2.0, a Great Library within a magnificent pyramid where all knowledge of both sorcery and the hacker powers of Live '''was kept. Brushing aside the warnings of his wise teacher '''xXL3g1tM0dzXx (later repeated by the Emperor, and similarly ignored), Gabe undertook long and far-reaching journeys into the Live. Discovery by the Emperor With such a mind within Xbox Live, it was not long until the Emperor noticed Gabe's presence. When his fleet arrived at Pipero and the Emperor set foot upon the planet, he and Gabe immediately embraced and conversed as if the two had known each other for years. Following his discovery, Gabe and the Emperor engaged in decades-long joint travels and study of the Infomanatix, with the Emperor imparting further knowledge to his favored modderator, along with multiple warnings about the dangers inherent in overindulging the gifts of the hacker. The Thousand Sons Space Marine Legion Gabe inherited were rife with hacking talents, as their genomes had been based on Gabes' own hackingly-potent IP. However, the Legion's IP-seed was genetically unstable, often resulting in unwanted mutations, Space Marine-Server Rejections, and frequent lag spikes. The Legion was under-strength because of these problems and its eventual survival was questionable. It was said the Legion owed its name to the fact that only about a thousand stable Astartes remained functional within it by the time Gabe was found by the Emperor. The Thousand Sons of Galgoria Legion was not allowed to join the Great Crusade at its beginning, with some in the young Imperium advocating it's disbanding and the euthanisation of its members; however Gabe pleaded with the Emperor to give him a chance to find a way to stop the rampant mutations. This the Emperor did, and after several decades of often desperate effort, Gabe was finally succesful: the aberrant mutations decimating his Legion stopped. This effort had a visible cost, and a hidden one: Gabe lost his right thumbstick, the plastic becoming jagged where the thumbstick had previously been. But to stop the mutations, Gabe willingly consorted with entities from Xbox Live whose true nature he did not at the time understand. He was unknowingly fooled by the PC God Zezima into believing he had bested the Xbox Live entities and that he had genuinely found the "cure" for his Legion. However, this was apparently part of a plan by Zezima to make Gabe even more arrogantly beholden to his hacker's gift so that he would pursue ever more corrupting forms of sorcery that would lead him down the path to corruption by PC.